hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2048 eruption of Mt. Vesuvius
Early on 2047 irregularities at Mt.Vesuvius have been recorded, starting from stronger and more occuring earthquakes and increasing emission of fumarolas. The volcano was declared ‘yellow alert’, but still not dangerous for tourist. The visit toward the Gran Cono were still possible. On October 2047, the temperature of fumarolas increased, plus a new fumarola appeared in the middle of the volcano. Analysis found that under the Gran Cono debris an eruptive cone was forming. The volcano was declared ‘orange alert’, the Gran Cono and the visit to Vesuvius National Park was closed to tourists. Population living on the slope of the volcano was advised to move away, but they refused to move. By december, eruptive cone had stopped to develop, and the smoke coming from it disappeared. The alert was change back to yellow by the 11 of december, but during the night of 13 of december a heartquake from the southern slope of the Vesuvius waked up the citizen that left their houses. On the south slope of the Vesuvius, a cryptodome was forming. Analysis found that there was a stagnation of magma. The situation was close to the ones of Mount St.Helens in 1980, the volcano was declared red alert, and close to eruption. Fumarolas inside the Gran Cono disappeared. People living on the slope of the volcano were ordered to leave their house. Some move away from the area and went to stay to relatives or slept into their cars, but many refused to leave Naples and some even their house. During april, 2048, An earthquake caused a landslide on the southern flank of the Vesuvius. Volcanologist declared the eruption imminent, and people were forced to leave Naples. But the volcano didn’t erupt. However the level of alert was kept red. The cryptodome started to develop horizontally, causing earthquakes, buildings collapsing and several victims. Volcanologist found that the amount of magma present in the cryptodome was probably more than the amount of magma that was forming under St.Helens flank in 1980. Few citizen left Naples to go in safer areas, or took the occasion to leave Italy, but most of them stayed, they didn’t fear Vesuvius. In the middle of the May, the cryptodome started to grow in height again. On June 28, 2048, cracks and fumarolas formed on the cryptodome. Volcanologist gave a new alarm about imminent eruption, with high chances to be a VEI 6. A large area around Vesuvius was declared off-limits. The highway, the railway and the airport were closed. Panic formed, people tried to escape but streets remained clogged. Bus were available to bring the population outside the dangerous area. People in panic invaded bus and rendered the whole operation difficult. In the afternoon of July 14, after a strong earthquake, the smoke on the cryptodome turned dark. The eruption was starting. Many citizens were still in Naples, Pompeii and the surrounding cities. Airport and trains were made available to bring more citizien away, because of the imminent eruption. At 7:06 PM, the cryptodome exploded. Pyroclastic flow covered the volcano and the surrounding area, killing thousand of the remained citizien. The eruption column was 26 km high. At 8:53 the height of the eruptive column decreased to 18 km. The eruption was still on it’s early stage. several earthquakes that occured the whole night were perceived in the whole Campania region, and the nearby areas. At 5:00 AM occured a strong eartquake. Buildings outside Vesuvius area were damaged, and there have been 139 victims. The eruptive column was 34 Km high. at 9.25 AM. the column started to decrease it’s heigh. The eruption finished at about 11:09 AM. The southern flank of Mt Vesuvius was destroyed by the blast. The southern part of the Gran Cono was damaged. Both Gran Cono and the Valle dei Giganti were completely filled by ash. South next to Vesuvius, a new caldera formed. Scientist supposed that this will be the new eruptive mouth of the Vesuvius. Naples, Pompeii, Hercolaneum, Avellino and all Vesuvian cities were buried under 9 meters of volcanic material. The eruption was classified as VEI 6, as scientist predicted. Category:Plinian eruptions Category:VEI 6 eruptions Category:Hypothetical volcanic eruptions Category:Volcanic eruptions in Italy Category:Destructive eruptions Category:Destructive volcanoes Category:Future Eruptions Category:Deadly eruptions Category:Deadly volcanoes Category:Eruptions Category:Volcanoes